Crocus
by TheatricalGeek
Summary: Crocus had been made fun of his entire life for having a dumb name. Most people didn't even know that Crocus was the name of a beautiful flower. His name didn't really match him until he really became "one with nature"...


Crocus had been made fun of his entire life for having a dumb name. Most people didn't even know that Crocus was the name of a beautiful flower. His name didn't really match him until he really became "one with nature"...

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine, I promise," Crocus told his panicking wife on the other end of the phone. "The rain won't do anything but make the ground wet," he assured her. He wasn't very confident that he was telling her the truth. He stared out the window at what seemed like an endless stream of the sky's tears. "A-huh, yeah, I love you too," he said as he laid down the phone on the coffee table. This rain did not feel like typical rain.

 _It felt dark_

Crocus pulled up across the street where he was to meet his wife for the picnic. He got out of the car and ran across the street, trying to cover the surprise present he had gotten the week before for whom he knew as his companion. He approached the bench to which they were supposed to meet at, only to see the empty space where his wife was supposed to be. He pulled out his phone, typed in his wife's number, then pressed "call". He waited a couple seconds until he heard "Hi, this is Megan, please leave a message after the- BEEP". "Um Megan, where are you? You were supposed to be here by now. Anyway I-" "FOR MORE OPTIO-" "OK I get it, press one for more options, whatever." Crocus put the phone in his pocket and sat on the bench, waiting for his beloved to show up, or at-least call back. Nothing

After waiting 30 minutes, he stood up, got in his car, and left. "Not even a phone call? She should've at-least.." his thoughts trailed off to the traffic in front of him. It looked like it went on for millions of miles. He was stuck near the park until the traffic let up. It wasn't until half-way into the traffic he got a phone call- from the police. "H-hello?" he said, confused why he would be called. He never did anything bad- heck he worked to help people using all natural medicine. 'Why would they be calling ME?' he wondered.

"Hi, my name is detective Brandson, I work with the police. We're very sorry to inform you, but your wife died in a car accident about an hour ago. We are still trying to find a cause to the accident, but the most logical guess would to assume that it was just the rain. We are very sorry for your loss." Crocus couldn't process the information that he'd just been given. It was too hard for him to even think about. He sat in the car blankly until he was jerked back to reality by the sound of a car horn. "Move it or lose it buddy!" The guy behind him screamed. Crocus slowly got out of the car and walked toward the park. He couldn't tell if it was still raining, or if he was crying. When he got to the park, Crocus pulled out his phone, threw it into the trees, and fell down on his knees. It wasn't till he looked down from the sky to see that the tree roots were dragging him into the ground. When he saw what was happening Crocus tried to jump up, break free of the tree root's grip, but it seemed to be of no avail. "H-HELP ME!" Crocus screamed, but it seemed nobody was within a mile radius. 'Oh where's that traffic now!' he thought. There was nothing he could do. He was trapped. No way out. 'I guess I will see you soon, Megan' he thought. One minute later, he was almost completely berried under ground, except for his face. He tried to take in one last taste of fresh air, but wasn't fast enough.

Crocus woke up with a major pounding, like a marching band, in his head. "Huh?" 'It had to have been a dream,' he thought to himself. He shook his head and looked around him. As he looked around he noticed he was in the park still. But one more thing came to his mind in milliseconds

 _He was naked_

Horrified, Crocus looked around to make sure nobody was close to him, then, ran off toward his car. As he got to the spot where it was supposed to be, he saw that it was gone. He ran back to the park, hoping that he could maybe find his clothes- pants atleast. He searched for his lost clothing for about about 20 minutes before he gave up. "AGH!" Crocus screamed in aggresion. Just as he did so, a spark of lightning struck down what seemed like right beside him. The bright bolt blinded him. Crocus fell down, not sure what had just happened. Once he was able to see clearly again, he saw something strange. Something impossible.

He was in his home.

'How is that- no no no no no, stuff like this cannot keep happening,' he thought. Crocus quickly ran into his bedroom and put on fresh clothing. Crocus walked down the stairs in a hurried motion. "Megan?" He shouted, half expecting her to answer. It was then that he realized that maybe it wasn't just a dream. When he realized that she was really gone, Crocus walked back up the stairs, entered his bedroom, and sat down on his bed. He couldn't hold in the emotion he had been trying to before. He let out a tear, then another one, then another. One by one tears started rolling down his cheeks and hitting the floor. It wasn't till he looked outside that he noticed it was raining.

Then he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He shot up like a rocket, ran to his closet, and pulled out his gun. A man walked into the room wearing a black suit. He wasn't very tall. He had short hair and perfectly strait teeth. "You can put the gun down," The man assured him. "I work with an organisation known as S.H.I.E.L.D." The man said. "My name is Phillip Coulson, but you can call me Phil. I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."


End file.
